


Uniting the Kingdoms

by zeranno



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bowsette - Freeform, Conjoinment, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeranno/pseuds/zeranno
Summary: Bowser's attempts to make Peach jealous with the power of the Super Crown fail spectacularly... In a very unusual way.





	1. Magikoopa Mishap

Peach walked off the court, a little peeved, to say the least. It was supposed to be a relaxing and fun day of playing tennis with her friends. For the most part, it had been. Something she had just seen changed that, however. Mario arrived at the court that day like he usually did but this time he wasn’t alone.

The woman accompanying him was incredibly familiar but for a very unusual reason. She was almost identical to Peach. The sight was a bit shocking for a moment, of course, but it didn’t take long for the realization of what was really happening to sink in. The horns, the spiked cuffs, the shell… The various differences led to a fairly obvious conclusion, even if it was hard to believe.

Peach approached the culprit, who was watching Mario play a round, with an expression of mixed disappointment and exasperation on her face. The woman noticed and flashed a grin, one that showed the jagged teeth in her mouth clearly. With an outstretched hand, she stood up and spoke. “Ah, you must be the Princess! It’s nice to meet you!”

Peach blinked a few times, looking down at the hand and then back up to the face that matched her own so much. Needless to say, she didn’t shake the hand. “Really?”

The doppelganger stuttered. “Wh-what? I’m just saying hello.”

“You can drop the act, Bowser,” Peach bluntly said, deciding to get it out in the open early.

“B-bowser!? I’m not… Uh…” Despite her objections, the fake Peach’s look of shock proved that she had been caught in the act.

“Please, it’s obvious,” Peach replied. “You used a Super Crown. No clue where you got it but it’s definitely on your head.”

“I d-don’t know what you’re talking about? Who even is Bowser?” She let out a nervous and telling chuckle, her now forced smile quavering.

Peach rolled her eyes. “Honestly, what do you hope to gain from this? Don’t tell me you and Mario are actually dating.” She held out her hand expectantly, but not to shake Bowser’s. “Hand it over.”

“Hand… what… over?”

“The crown. You know, the one that made you look like me?”

Bowser slowly started to back away. “Actually… I really should be going…” She turned around and made a break for it.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Peach ran after, eventually tackling him to the ground several feet away, out of the view of any of the players. She tried to pluck the crown from Bowser’s head but it looked like the Koopa wasn’t giving up with a fight. Bowser’s hands reached up as well, holding it in place.

Meanwhile, a Magikoopa watched from the bush in confusion. Just moments earlier, he had started trailing Peach with the hopes of catching her and impressing his king. He didn’t expect this turn of events, however. “Two… Peaches? But how?” he muttered. “This doesn’t make any sense… Is it a new princess? It’s definitely not Daisy… and I don’t think it's that star princess… I’m so confused…”

The battle continued in front of him before he remembered something. “The Double Cherry!” he exclaimed quietly, still trying to avoid detection. “That has to be it! It’s the only explanation!” It wasn’t but this Magikoopa wasn’t the brightest in the bunch. “I just need to use a counterspell!” He waved his wand and fired a bolt of magical energy.

The bolt exploded into a burst of vibrant smoke once it reached the princess and her double, blocking the Magikoopa’s view of the situation. “D… Did I get her?” He definitely did… though not quite as he had planned. When the smoke cleared and he saw what had happened, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“What on Earth was that?” Peach asked, finding it a bit difficult to stand up. It felt like something wasn’t quite right with her right leg.

“That felt like a Magikoopa spell… Who did that!? Get out here!” Bowser shouted, sitting up.

“Eep!” The Magikoopa buried himself further into the bush, the command’s tone reminding him a bit too much of his king. Unfortunately, the rustling alerted Bowser to his whereabouts. If it weren’t for the fact

“Ha!” Peach snatched the crown away while he was distracted. What she didn’t expect, however, was that Bowser didn’t turn back. By all means, removing the crown should’ve reversed the transformation. “Wait… What? But… You’re Bowser…”

“Fine, I’m Bowser, okay?” he said, not realizing that the crown was gone. “Now get off of me so I can chase down the Magikoopa that blasted me!”

“Off of you? You’re on top of me,” Peach replied. She tried shifting to the side but only seemed to drag Bowser along.

“Hey! What are you doing!?”

“Trying to get away!” Peach instinctively looked down for the first time and gasped. “W-wait… What?”

“I said get off!” Bowser tried moving to his side with no more luck, pulling Peach with him.

“Stop! Bowser… Look down… at our legs…”

He did so, not seeing anything unusual at first. There was a short and sporty pink skirt next to the longer, more elegant black one that had come with the crown’s transformation. It took him a moment to realize that the skirts weren’t quite separate anymore, however. Believing that his eyes were fooling him, he reached down to examine the now fused skirts.

“Hey!” Peach slapped his hand away. “Don’t you dare!”

“Gah, I’m just checking! What is this!? Did these dresses get stuck or something?”

“It’s not just the dresses. I think… I think our legs… I don’t know if I want to say it…” Peach tried lifting her legs but only one went up. She trembled a bit with worry and let it fall back down. “Can you… Move your legs?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Just try!” Peach exasperatedly insisted.  
  
Bowser growled but still did it to humor her. When he did and saw the result out of the corner of his eyes, those eyes flew open. Only one leg rose and he couldn’t see the other. He started to realize what exactly Peach was suggesting but he didn’t want to believe it. Unfortunately, when the flap of his black dress slid slightly, his fears were confirmed. There were only two legs there.

What came next was a loud shriek from Bowser. “No! No, no, no, no, no! This can’t be right!” It definitely didn’t seem to make sense. He had both of his arms. Somehow, however, somewhere inside of their newly fused dresses, their lower bodies had also been merged.

“Calm down! We need to make sure,” Peach calmly said.

Bowser did what she told him to, but more out of sheer confusion. He felt her hand brush against his side as she placed it between their upper bodies. When she moved it down, however, it eventually stopped. Sure enough, a few inches above their waists, they had been fused together.

“So?” Bowser expectantly asked. “What… What’s the deal?” He actually knew. He was just hoping he was wrong. Unfortunately, Peach’s silence that followed spoke volumes. “P… Peach?” He saw her place the crown that had been on his head mere moments before on the ground, a sight that sent another shiver through Bowser’s spine. He reached his hand up to his head and checked to find nothing there before his arm dropped to the ground. “No… This can’t be happening…”

After that last comment, neither one said a word. They only sat there in silence, taking the realizations in.


	2. Not Interested

“I swear, when I get my hands on that Magikoopa…” Bowser’s current rage stemmed from two things. First, he was apparently still a girl, the Super Crown’s effects still lingering despite it no longer being on his head. Second, standing up was proving to be difficult when he was sharing a pair of legs with Princess Peach.

“None of that, Bowser,” Peach chastised, helping him stand. “You aren’t doing anything to anyone as long as we’re stuck like this. However long that is…” She mumbled the last sentence, a bit concerned. The fact that removing the crown hadn’t changed him back made her worry that this transformation was also problematic.

“It won’t be long. We’ll go to my castle and I’ll have Kamek fix this.” Bowser took a step but their other leg didn’t follow.

“Wait, hold on. I’m not going to your castle!”

“Are you serious? Do you want to stay like this!?” Bowser asked, his angry flailing almost knocking them back over.

“Of course not!” Peach struggled to keep them on their feet. “I just don’t trust you! How do I know you won’t just keep me captive once we’re apart?”

“I… Uh… Well… You’ll just have to take my word for it.” Bowser crossed his arms and looked away, knowing his reputation didn’t exactly help his argument.

“Right… Well, forgive me for not being convinced. After all of the times you kidnapped me, I’d rather be cautious. Now, can you stop moving around so much? You’re going to make us fall.”

Bowser growled but did as he was told. “What are we going to do now, then? I doubt you have any mages that can fix this.”

“No, but I do know a scientest. Professor Elvin Glad.”

“Ugh, not that lunatic…” Bowser had only met him once or twice but it was enough to know about his eccentric personality. Even if his inventions were ingenious, E. Gadd tended to be difficult to deal with.

“Don’t be that way,” Peach chastised. “To be honest, I’m surprised you aren’t more happy about this…”

“Happy? What part of any of this would make me happy!? I’m a girl now!”  

“You certainly weren’t complaining earlier,” Peach noted.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think I’d be stuck like this! I’m supposed to turn back to normal when the crown comes off!”

“I’d imagine that’s because of our current… situation, for lack of a better word. As long as we’re attached, the crown’s effects will stay around.”

“Well, duh,” Bowser said. “Why else would I still be a girl? This is so humiliating…”

“Being a girl isn’t that terrible,” Peach replied, ever so slightly offended. “Though I am curious why you used the Super Crown in the first place…”

“Th… That’s not important.”

“Of course it is.  Think I have the right to know why you were trying to impersonate me, don’t you? Even if you did do it poorly…”

“Impersonate!?” Bowser blurted. “I wasn’t trying to impersonate you! I was trying to make you jealous!” He immediately covered his mouth, regretting the words the moment they came out of his mouth.

After taking a few seconds to process what she had just heard, Peach let out a deadpanned response. “Jealous?” 

“Wh-what? I didn’t say that…”

“Bowser…” Peach’s tone almost sounded like that of a mother scolding her child.

“I… I thought I could make you think Mario was taken… That way, you’d come to me…”

Peach’s mouth fell open in disbelief. “You… You thought… You thought that you could make me fall for you… By making me think that Mario was dating another girl?”

“Well… I mean…”

“I can’t believe this. What an idiotic idea… I’m not even dating him!” Peach exclaimed. “Why would I get jealous!? I turned you  _ both _ down at the moon not that long ago, remember!?”

“I… I…” Bowser couldn’t even get a word in.

“Whatever. Did Mario know that it was you?”

“Y-yes… We decided to do it… together…”

“But why? Why would he help you if you wanted to…” Peach trailed, a thought appearing in her head. “Oh no… Don’t tell me… He was doing the same thing as you… He wanted me to get jealous so I would go after him.” She let out a long and aggravated sigh. “You’re both absolutely hopeless! Here, let me make this perfectly clear since it apparently wasn’t before. I’m not interested! I’m not looking for a suitor and I probably won’t be for quite some time! Besides, even if I was, I wouldn’t want it to be you! After everything you’ve done, is that really so surprising? My real problem here is that you were making a mockery of me, nothing more. Am I clear?”

Bowser gulped, now completely speechless. It was very rare to see her this angry, a fact that only made the few times she was all the more terrifying. 

“Am I clear?” Peach repeated, leaving a pause between each word to emphasize.

Bowser nodded slowly.

“Good. Now I need to tell Mario, too… Why must this be so difficult?” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them to see Mario in front of them with his eyes and mouth wide open in a dumbfounded stare.

He had been there for a minute or so, running to the scene after hearing the Princess shouting. He clearly didn’t expect to see this, though, having been shocked into silence to the point where neither Peach or Bowser had noticed him there. “Mamma mia…” He slowly lost consciousness, his head both literally and figuratively spinning before he crashed to the ground.

“Wonderful… Now I have to worry about him. Who knows if he even managed to comprehend what I just said… Now, can we go to my castle, at least for the time being? I’ll contact Professor Gadd and, if that fails, I suppose we can summon Kamek as well. Is that alright?” There was still a tone of frustration in her voice, even if it was slight.

“Y-yes.” Bowser didn’t want to try anything, sensing the tension.


	3. To Peach's Castle

Peach and Bowser awkwardly walked back to the tennis court, still literally joined at the hip. The awkwardness stemmed from two things. First, neither of them wanted to be seen in that state. It would be far too embarrassing, to say the least. Despite that, they knew they’d need help so being seen had become a necessary evil. Second, walking wasn’t exactly easy when each only had control of the leg on their respective sides. The best they could do was stumble. Eventually, they made it back to the courts to find a variety of shocked faces looking at them.

“Oh dear,” Peach mumbled.

Toadsworth, one of Peach’s most loyal aids, was the first to speak.“P… Princess? Princesses?” He wobbled up to get a closer look, glancing back and forth between them. After a few moments, his eyes stayed on Bowser. “Hold on a moment… You aren’t the Princess…”

“Of course not, you shroom-head! I’m Bow…”

Peach quickly interjected. “-sette!”

“Wait, wha…” Bowser couldn’t even finish that word before being interrupted again.

“This is Bowsette. She and I somehow ended up… like this. We aren’t sure how but we think it might have involved a Magikoopa.”

“Hmm… Bowsette… That sounds quite a bit like Bowser,” Toadsworth suspiciously noted.

“I assure you, there’s no relation,” Peach replied. “Just a coincidence. I would like to return to the castle as soon as possible, though… So we can find a solution to our problem.”   


“I see… In that case, we shall depart at once!” Toadsworth exclaimed. “I’ll arrange for someone to give us a lift immediately. From what I can see, you seem to be struggling quite a bit with walking. Just leave it to me!” He started to walk away.

Bowser complained under his breath. “Can he go any slower?” 

“Don’t be rude,” Peach quietly said. “He’s very helpful.”

Bowser growled. “Whatever… Why did you tell him I had such a stupid name?”

“Look around,” Peach whispered. “See how shocked everyone is? I can’t let them know who you really are. The last thing I want is panic. Could you please just go along with it for now?”

Bowser didn’t say anything, snorting as he looked away in a very unladylike fashion. “Fine… But you owe me!”

Peach sighed. “I don’t know about that…”  _ It was your fault, after all, _ she thought. She chose not to say it so as not to start a fight and raise a scene in the process.

The two waited for a few minutes before Toadsworth returned. He escorted them into a carriage and they made their way to Peach’s castle, arriving shortly after. 

Once they arrived, they were once again surrounded by faces of disbelief, this time from the Toads inside. “What are you all doing, staring?” Toadsworth loudly questioned. “Go on, now! Get back to work! Nothing to see here!” All of them quickly did as they were told, averting their gazes outside of an occasional glimpse. 

“Thank you, Toadsworth,” Peach said. “You’re always so much help.”

“Think nothing of it! It’s my pleasure,” he returned. “Now, shall we get you two seated? Then we can discuss the matter of fixing your problem.”

“That would be wonderful,” Peach replied. “Hmm… I’d prefer a place away from prying eyes… Maybe…” She hesitated. There was only one place she could think of but bringing Bowser there didn’t exactly sit well with her. After a few minutes of no other ideas, though, she gave in and said it. “My room?”

“Y-your room?” Bowser stuttered, not expecting to be literally escorted there at any point of his life.

Toadsworth once again eyed Peach’s double suspiciously for a short moment. “Hmm… You certainly won’t be disturbed there. Ultimately, though, it is up to you, Princess. I’m not sure why you’re asking me.”

“I suppose it will do for now, at least until we find a solution to our problem,” Peach unsurely stated. “Shall we go, Bowsette?”

Bowser didn’t know how to respond, the prospect of going to her room with an invitation and the annoying name giving him mixed feelings. “Uh… Yeah, sure.”

They walked down the castle’s halls, Peach taking the lead. Once they entered her room, Peach led them to the pink bed so they could sit down. The situation immediately became more awkward for both of them for various reasons.

Toadsworth spoke up, breaking the tension somewhat. “So, did you have any ideas on how to separate you two?”

“Oh, right. I was thinking we could contact Professor Gadd,” Peach explained. “Hopefully he’ll have some sort of device that would work.”

“Ah, of course! Allow me to contact him for you!” Toadsworth eagerly offered.

Peach giggled. “Thank you, Toadsworth. I appreciate it.”

The elderly Toad left the room, leaving Peach and Bowser alone. This, of course, brought back the awkward silence. Neither one could think of anything to say or any way to pass the time. As a result, they just sat there until Toadsworth returned a few minutes later with an apologetic look on his face.

That expression worried Peach. “Is everything okay?”

“W-well… I managed to contact Professor Gadd through that silly device he gave us but… Well, even though I told him it was urgent, he said it would be several days before he would be able to arrive.”

Bowser’s mood started to turn sour. “What? Why, that little…”

“Bowsette, please.” Peach’s tone carried a weight to it underneath the gentleness. Still, she wasn’t entirely pleased, either. “Did he say why?”

“Not entirely, no,” Toadsworth replied. “He seemed oddly frantic, though… Something about ghosts. I swear, as obsessed as that man is, he might as well be possessed himself.”

Peach relented. “I suppose there's no changing the impossible… Until then, please tell our staff to treat Bowsette as a guest in my castle. Perhaps you could explain the situation to them as well.”

“I assume you want me to leave out the part about him being Bowser, though, correct?” Toadsworth asked.

“Wh-what? He… She isn’t…” Peach stumbled over her words, shocked at the response.

“You’ll have to wake up earlier in the morning that that to fool me!” Toadsworth jokingly said. “To be frank, it was fairly obvious. I have no idea how it happened but your attempts to hide it weren’t exactly convincing. The name, for one, was a dead give away. Perhaps pick something more feminine? Perhaps something like Betty or Bonnet?”

Bowser didn’t like the sound of that in the slightest. “Not happening! I’m too proud of my name to…”

Peach cut him off once more, trying to keep his attitude in check. “We’ll think about it.” She received a glare in response.

“Very well. I’ll do my best to keep this secret of yours under wraps.” Toadsworth then sent a spiteful look towards Bowser. “I’m warning you, though, you vile cretin. You’d best not try anything with my Princess. I won’t forgive you if you do.”

Bowser obviously wasn’t threatened but he was a bit too sick of being interrupted to retaliate. “Whatever. Just go away, already.”

Toadsworth left once more, once again returning the room to a state of quiet. The air in the room became stagnant with a shared feeling of unease as the two contemplated the idea of being stuck in that form for several days.


	4. Dinner Time

Toadsworth walked back to Peach’s room a few hours later, opening the door to find them largely in the same place they had been before. The atmosphere was still deathly silent and tense. He could only wonder if they had even said a word since he had left. “Um… Princess. Dinner is ready. Would you like me to send it here?”

Peach looked up, having been lost in thought till then. “Oh. No, that’s fine. I wouldn’t want to inconvenience anyone.”

“It’s really no inconvenience…” Toadsworth tried objecting as he watched her struggle to stand on her own.

“Wait, what’s happening?” Bowser asked, snapping out of his own absentminded wondering. 

“Dinner is ready,” Peach replied. “I don’t know about you but I’m famished.”

“Oh… I could use a bite,” Bowser said.

“Then we should probably stand, then, shouldn’t we? It  _ is _ in the dining room, after all.”

“Princess, please! Allow me to have someone bring it to you!” Toadsworth once again insisted. “I’ll do it myself if I must!”

“No, Toadsworth. We’ll be heading down to the dining room ourselves.” Peach was just as adamant on her stance. “If we must share these legs for a few days, we should get used to walking… I can’t expect you to do everything for me.”

“Hmm… Well… I suppose if that is your wish…” Toadsworth watched them shakily stand to their feet. “But please be careful.”

“I will,” Peach assured. “Thank you for your concern.”

Toadsworth reluctantly led them to the dining room, frantically watching their every step. “Be careful! Don’t trip on the carpet! Watch your step!” His incessant devotion to her well being made Peach smile. Bowser’s annoyed grumbles only added to her amusement, making her giggle quietly.

Once they reached the dining room, Peach and Bowser sat at a chair that was luckily large enough to fit their new form, even if it was ever so slightly cramped. It took less than a few seconds for two bowls of soup, one for each of them, to be brought to the table.

After thanking the servers, Peach politely used her spoon to eat like a true noble. Bowser, on the other hand, didn’t even touch it. He just stared at it with a mix of disgust, disappointment, and confusion. “What is this?” he asked.

Peach glanced over and sighed. “Don’t be rude. It’s soup.”

“Why would I want this? Where’s the meat? I need protein!” The servers looked at Peach’s so-called guest with hints of nervousness.

“The entree is coming. For now, let’s enjoy the appetizer.” Peach turned to the servers with an affirming smile. “This is wonderful. Please give the chef my regards.”

The waiters let out breaths of relief, nodding and returning to the kitchen.

Once it was only Peach, Bowser, and a glaring Toadsworth in the room, Peach spoke with a scolding tone. “Is it really so difficult to be tactful? A little kindness goes a long way, you know.” 

“Kindness is just another word for weakness,” Bowser snarled. “It never got me anywhere.”

“And being hostile all of the time did? Last time I checked, none of your plans ever succeeded. Mario has stopped you every time without fail,” Peach reminded. “Additionally, I’ve heard your subjects fear you more than they respect you.”

“Good!” Bowser slammed his hand on the table, launching some of the soup onto the table. Luckily, the amount that landed on their clothes was only minimal. “Let them fear m-”

Peach hurriedly dropped her spoon and placed her hand over his mouth. “Keep it down! You can’t make a scene, remember?” 

It was a bit too late, though. Several Toads rushed out from the kitchen to find the mess, quickly trying to clean up. Toadsworth reacted just as quickly, dashing to Peach. “Princess, are you alright?” 

“It’s fine, Toadsworth. Just a little mess. We’ll change after we finish eating.” Peach’s sweet smile shook a little as she realized they would have to. She kneeled down and whispered to him. “Actually… Um… I’m sure I have something for tonight but could you have someone make us some new dresses? Some to fit our… Um.. body.”

Toadsworth grimaced a bit, feeling sorry for her newfound situation. “Oh… Yes, of course. I’ll work on that immediately. With any luck, at least one will be finished by noon tomorrow. At least… I hope…” He shook the doubts from his mind, running out of the room.

Bowser was astonished by the diligence of Peach’s subjects, not to mention how concerned they seemed. Several of them had even offered to bring them towels to dry their clothes. Bowser didn’t know how to react at how eager they were to help. Peach was smiling through it all, of course, used to their behavior but used to it nonetheless. Once the situation had largely been settled, the Toads returned to the kitchen. 

Within moments, they returned with the next course: a plate of pasta for each of them. “We’re sorry for the soup, Princess Peach and Miss… Um...”

Peach and Bowser were suddenly put on the spot, neither having had been able to come up with a name. They both stuttered to respond. “Um… Well…” Eventually, Bowser was the one to come up with something, even though it wasn’t entirely intelligent. “Uh… Bowsette!” He immediately regretted saying it, covering his own mouth.

Many of the Toads looked at him strangely, making Peach sigh. “There’s no relation. I promise. She’s not a Koopa, is she?”

“Well, I guess that’s true…” “Yeah, that’s right. Why would she be related?” “Plus, the princess would never lie to us!” “Yeah!”

A wave of guilt rushed over Peach. “Well… I mean… That’s not…”

Bowser sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’m Bowser, okay? She’s just not trying to scare you.”

Peach and the Toads gasped. “B-but… Bowser… Why would you…” Peach couldn’t find the words, mortified by the sudden revelation. She was terribly worried at how her subjects would react, already seeing looks of fear and confusion.

“It’s easier this way. Now we don’t have to keep hiding it.” Bowser saw the terrified Toads and groaned. “I’m not gonna hurt you, okay? Like I’m gonna do that when I’m stuck like this… Just… Keep doing whatever you’re doing.”

The Toads looked at each other and then at Peach, seeing the shame apparent on her face. Their fear suddenly turned into pity and they did so, once again treating Bowser as a guest. Throughout the rest of the meal, he continued to be baffled by how they could be enthusiastic despite the fact that they had just learned who he was. No matter how he tried, though, he couldn’t figure it out. 


	5. Changing Clothes

“I just don’t get it!” Bowser exclaimed as he and Peach walked down the hall. “How can those mushroom heads be so happy all the time? They don’t even complain about their jobs!”

“I already told you, that’s what happens when you treat them with respect,” Peach calmly replied. “You should try it. Maybe then your subjects wouldn’t fear you so much.”

“They’re supposed to fear me! That’s the point! They’d never get anything done if they didn't!”

Peach just sighed, feeling like she was talking to a brick wall. She opened the door to her room and they walked inside. “Now… Since we have to… Shall we change?”

Bowser’s rage quickly disappeared. “Ch… Change? You mean… like… change clothes?”

“I’m not sure what else we’d change… Well, with what we can do right now, anyway. But yes, our clothes. You did make a mess, remember?”

“B-but… Wouldn’t the dress be part of my body? Or something?”

“Why would it be part of your body? That’s not how a Super Crown works,” Peach said.

“Oh… Well… We don’t really need to change, right? I mean… It’s just soup.”

Peach looked over to him, a bit surprised. “Why are you so nervous? I mean, I am too, of course… The last thing I want is for you to see me… like that… but… we don’t have a choice. Let’s just get this over with… for both of our sakes. Come on, the closet is over here.”

Peach nearly had to drag him over there. If he wasn’t so difficult about it, she might’ve found that bashful behavior somewhat endearing. Unfortunately, at that moment, it only made things difficult. “Come on! I don’t like this any more than you do but while we’re attached, there are some things we won’t be able to avoid!”

Bowser grumbled but eventually gave in, following Peach’s pace. He waited for her to open the door once they got there and was welcomed to an entire room of apparel. “You have… all of this? Why?”

“Well, a princess needs to look good. I suppose you do, too. At least until we turn you back to normal, that is. For now, though…” Peach led them over to a rack of pajamas. “Let’s choose something to sleep in. I’d imagine you’re the same size as me now so pick whichever you want to wear.”

Bowser looked them over but didn’t particularly like what he saw. Everything in that closet was frilly and a shade of pink. In other words, definitely not his style. “Don’t you have something that isn’t… pink?”

“It’s my favorite color so no, not really. Just pick one. You’ll only need a top, to be honest. We’ll have to share a bottom…” Peach sighed, still finding it hard to believe that she was in this situation. She muttered to herself, trying to comfort her nerves. “Just a few days… Just a few days…”

Bowser heard her, of course. With how close they were, it would’ve been more a surprise if he hadn’t. Still, he didn’t raise a fuss, just picking the darkest shade of pink he could with a grimace. “There, I picked one.”

“Good. Now…” Peach sighed again, bracing herself. “Let’s take this off.” She started to remove her tennis dress when something rather embarrassing became apparent. “Oh… Oh dear…”

“What? What is it?”

“Our dresses… They’re as… Erm… ‘attached’ as we are…” Sure enough, their dresses had been merged largely in the same way they had been, the skirts now completely fused together. 

“S-so?” Bowser didn’t quite understand the issue but he could hear the concern in her voice, something that worried him a lot.

“That means… The waist… It’s… It may be a bit tight. Additionally, we’ll need to take it off at the same time…” Peach didn’t like what was about to happen but took a deep breath. “We’ll need to work together on this, as much as I hate to admit it. Just… start taking off yours and I’ll do the same.”

Bowser tried to do as he was told but had some difficulties. “How… do… you… take… this… thing… off!?” He flailed around pathetically. He had never worn a dress, let alone tried to take one off, so this was definitely a first for him.

Peach couldn’t believe how hopeless he looked. “Are you serious? Just… pull your arms through and lift it up… Here… Just…” Peach held it steady so he could do so. After he was able to handle the rest on his own, she started taking hers off as well. 

As the dress was being lifted, Bowser started to realize what Peach meant. Since there was only one hole for them to come out of, they were quickly pushed together tightly. Eventually, the dress popped off and they were only wearing their undergarments.

Something about the situation made Bowser incredibly uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact that he had never seen Peach like that before or the fact that he was still more of a she but, whatever the reason, he couldn’t bring himself to look. 

Peach noticed his somewhat bashful response and stifled a weak giggle. It helped alleviate her own nervousness ever so slightly. She put her top on, choosing not to deal with the underwear for the night, and spoke. “Well? Are you going to put yours on?”

“O-oh… Right.” Bowser nervously did so, somewhat conflicted. At least the fabric was comfortable.

Peach then picked out some pajama pants and knelt down, stepping through one of the holes. Luckily, she didn’t have to ask Bowser to do the same. She pulled them up and they were, for the most part, ready to go. “There we are. Now, I don’t know about you but I’m getting a bit sleepy. Are you ready for bed?”

“Y-yeah. Sure.” Bowser was easily more frantic than he could ever remember being. He had only imagined sharing a bed with her in his wildest dreams. Even if this wasn’t quite what he expected, it was still a bit difficult to comprehend. Still, he followed her over and they lied down, Peach bringing the blankets over them. 

“Now, just… keep to your side and we should be fine,” Peach said. “Okay?” 

“R-right…” Luckily, that wasn’t much of an issue thanks to how big the bed was. He tried turning a bit but, after finding it somewhat uncomfortable, settled for lying on his back. It took him quite some time to fall asleep, not quite sure how to feel about what his life had temporarily become.


	6. E. Gadd's Arrival

Peach awoke to the sound of snoring, something she had unfortunately become used to. It had been three days since her fusion with Bowser’s transformed body and there had been no word back from Professor Gadd. That meant spending every moment of every day attached to the villain who had kidnapped her so many times. At least, that’s how she wanted to see it.

When Peach sat up and looked at Bowser lying on her bed, she couldn’t stay angry. Despite the rather annoying snoring, there was something almost adorable about how peaceful Bowser looked. Still, they couldn’t stay there forever. With a sigh, Peach stretched and gently nudged him. “Bowser? It’s time to get up.”

After a bit more shaking, he did so with an unceremonious snort stopping his snoring. His eyes opened slowly before he rolled them. With a growl, he tried to turn back into the pillow. That was only met from resistance at his waist, of course, not letting him turn much. Instead, he just pulled the blankets back up as much as he could and slammed his eyes back shut.

Peach sighed. “Come, now, Bowser, we can’t stay in bed all day…” She muttered the next part, a bit annoyed. “Like yesterday.” When there was no response, she let out another breath of disappointment. “Please? I’d rather not lay about all day.”

“Why not? It’s not like you can do anything,” he grumpily replied. 

“Perhaps not alone but we could certainly do something together.”

“Like what? You don’t wanna leave your castle and there isn’t anything to do here ‘sides sleep and eat. Might as well sleep cause I’m not hungry.”

As much as Peach hated to admit it, there was some truth to Bowser’s statement. Still, they had spent nearly the entirety of the previous day there. “Well, I am. We barely ate at all yesterday, remember? Your insistence on staying in this bed made us miss our meals.”

“So? The stuff your shroom heads brought us was just as good.”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t call them names like that. Those Toads are trying their hardest even knowing who you are and yet you still treat them so rudely.”

“That’s just because they’re scared of me,” Bowser adamantly countered. “If they weren’t they wouldn’t do anything but lie around.”

“That’s not true in the slightest…” That’s what Peach said but she couldn’t shake the feeling of it being somewhat accurate. “I still believe you could thank them for once…”

A knocking on the door followed by a familiar voice speaking from the other side. “Princess? I do hope I’m not interrupting anything… Then again, considering your situation, that could be a good thing as well.”

“No, Toadsworth. You’re fine,” Peach replied. “Bowser doesn’t want to stand up again.”

“Well, I may have something to change that. The professor you called for has arrived.”

Peach let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Toadsworth. We’ll be out in a bit, I promise.” She turned towards Bowser as much as their shared waist would allow.. “How about now?”

Bowser groaned but sat up regardless. “It took him long enough. Let’s get this over with already.”

The two were led down the halls by Toadsworth, each holding the other’s waist for support. They quickly arrived in the castle’s frontmost room where many Toads were attending to their own tasks while wondering what what going on. Just as Toadsworth promised, Elvin Gadd was there as well.

The somewhat strange professor stood there in his typical labcoat holding a somewhat oversized briefcase with his right hand. His other hand reached up and fiddled with his glasses when he saw Peach and Bowser. The look on his face wasn’t one of shock, however. In fact, he seemed completely unfazed. “Ah, there you are, princess! I see you’ve found yourself in quite the predicament, haven’t you?”

Peach replied with an uneasy chuckle. “You could say that, yes… Erm… Toadsworth, could you give us some privacy? The rest of you as well, if its not too much of a problem.”

Toadsworth and the other Toads made their way out of the room over the course of a few minutes, eventually leaving Peach, Bowser, and E. Gadd alone. 

Peach let out a sigh of relief, a bit of pressure taken off of her shoulders. “Good… Now… Professor… I’d like you to see if you can…” She hesitated, not sure how to phrase it. “...solve our problem.”

“I can indeed see that,” he replied. “I heard about your condition from your aid. It is quite unusal, I must admit. Could you explain what sort of tomfoolery led to such a stange result or who your doppleganger is?”

Peach stuttered. “I… Well…” 

Bowser groaned out of annoyance, having seen that hesitation before. “I’m Bowser. I put on that stupid crown and turned into this then a Magikoopa hit us with a spell. Now we’re stuck.”

Gadd spoke up before Peach could vocalize her surprise at Bowser’s second revelation. “I see, I see… The Super Crown, correct? Quite a tricky item, or so I’ve heard. I’ll see what I can do.”

Peach was a bit offset by the nonchalant response, expecting something else. “Oh… Thank you…”

The professor seemingly ignored her gratitude as he placed the briefcase on the ground and opened it. Instead of pulling something out, however, he stepped back. A large machine with a variety of lights and buttons rose out of it, seemingly defying physics as it couldn’t have possibly fit in the case before. “Here we are. This device shall tell me exactly what I need to know.”

“Wh… What is it?” Bowser asked with a slight hint of concern.

“My handy dandy Anatomical Scanificator! With any luck, this machine will be able to deduce how exactly the two of you are fused.” Gadd pressed a few buttons and a small remote wired to the main machine popped out of the side. He picked it up and pointed it at Peach and Bowser, emitting a light from its end. He waved the remote up and down so that the remote had scanned them completely and, once satisfied, returned it to the side of the large machine. 

Peach and Bowser watched as he walked to the opposite side of the device and fiddled with the buttons once more. He looked at what they could only guess was a screen for several minutes. “Um… Professor?” Peach muttered.

“Very interesting… I see… Hmm…” He seemed to have not even heard her, looking at his device with intense focus. 

Another minute or so passed before Bowser started to lose his patiance. “Hey. Hey!” When the first two attempts didn’t work, he raised his voice even further. “Hey, brainiac! What does that bucket of bolts tell you!?”

“Hmm?” Gadd peeked his head past the side of the machine. “Oh, right. I don’t believe there’s anything I can do.”

Peach gasped quietly. Bowser, on the other hand, wasn’t surprised in the slightest. “I knew this was a waste of time. This egghead isn’t good for anything.”

“Don’t be rude!” Peach chastised. “Professor… Are you certain? Is there really nothing you can do?”

“I don’t believe so, no,” Gadd replied. “According to my Scanificator, your bodies have been fused entiely from the waist down.”

“We already knew that!” Bowser replied. “If they weren’t, I wouldn’t be here right now!”

“Bowser, please!” Peach chided. “Let him explain.”

“Yes, well, as I was saying, your bodies have been fused down to the very bone,” he reiterated. “Any attempt I could possibly make at separating you would likely be fairly destructive, to say the least. I do have the information on my Scanificator, though. Perhaps, with time, I can find a solution to this conundrum.”

“I would greatly appreciate it,” Peach said.

“Now, I should really return to my laboritory. I have more equipment there.” Gadd pressed a button and the machine started to sink back into the case, vanishing as if it wasn’t there. 

“Thank you, Professor.” Peach sadly watched as he walked away with the briefcase in hand, growing more and more worried about her situation.


End file.
